1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and processes of wastewater treatment and, in particular, to systems and methods of treating wastewater utilizing biological sorption, biofilms, anoxic treatment, aerobic treatment, and anaerobic sludge digestion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pilgram et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,389, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, including but not limited to sequences or stages that can be used in batch or continuous reactors, teach a wastewater treatment system and method of controlling the treatment system. A control system can sequence and supervise treatment steps in a batch flow mode of operation or a continuous flow mode.
Sutton, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0223783, teaches a wastewater treatment system and a method of treating wastewater. The system includes an aerobic membrane bioreactor and an anaerobic digester system connected to receive wasted solids continuously from the aerobic membrane bioreactor. The system also returns effluent from the anaerobic digester system continuously to the aerobic membrane bioreactor.